


Your Pearlification

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, POV First Person, Pearlification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: You met a cute girl last night at the bar, but you've come to find that she wants to transform you into an obedient "Pearl."Can you maintain your own identity, or will you succumb to the pleasure that comes with serving your Diamond?





	Your Pearlification

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: A Pearlified townie turns Anon into a Pearl.  
> Originally posted on August 9, 2019.  
> For those who are unfamiliar with Pearlification: This is basically a mind-break type fetish scenario concocted by the denizens of /sug/, in which a Pearl gem is inserted into another gem or a human in order to turn them into an obedient Pearl-like servant.

“Anon, it’s time to wake up! Did you enjoy your nap?”

A light, sing-song voice rouses you from a deep sleep, your head aching slightly. You don’t know where you are; all you can see is the dark interior of this unknown room, the soft, eerie lights above illuminating the chair you’re bound to. It reminds you a bit of a gynecologist’s chair, with your legs strapped into the stirrups. You pull against the restraints, but find that you’re tightly secured in the seat.

“Oh, don’t worry about those; you’ll be out of them soon…if you cooperate.”

Your head snaps towards the voice, which belongs to a short, plump woman. Upon seeing her face, you suddenly remember everything that had happened to you last night: you’d gone to a bar in the beach town you stopped in, and met this cute girl there. You shared some drinks (well, more than ‘some’), and she offered to let you stay at her place for the night since you were pretty drunk. You agreed, hoping that it would lead somewhere, but instead, she’d only grabbed a pillow and blanket for you and said you could sleep on the couch. She gave you a glass of water, watching you eagerly down the drink to quench your alcohol-induced cottonmouth. Somewhat disappointed at your failed one-night stand, you thanked her anyways and laid down on the sofa, your head swimming. The last thing you saw before you ‘fell asleep’ was her face, peering out at you from the kitchen. Now, you’re strapped here, naked as the cool air raises goosebumps all over your body, in what seems to be some sicko’s sex dungeon.

The only difference now is the outfit she’s wearing: it’s some kind of weird, fetish-y thing, a skintight purple leotard stretched across her wide hips and heavy breasts. A short, nearly transparent skirt only barely obscures her crotch and ass from your view. However, you’re not exactly in the mood, and your mind is filled with dissonant thoughts. So, she drugged you, kidnapped you, and…now what? You see that she’s holding a small platter, which holds a single smooth sphere. You realize that she has a similar object on her chest, but it doesn’t seem to be held in place by a chain or adhesives; it almost looks like it’s sticking out of her flesh.

Your speculation is cut off as the girl (Sadie, you think she told you) places a hand on your arm. “Oh, you’re just going to love this, I know you will,” she croons seductively in your ear, “I know I did, and I’m so happy now that I’m a Pearl.”

“A wha-?!”

Almost as soon as you began speaking, Sadie slamms the rocky sphere into your chest, an electric buzz jolting you as it made contact with your skin. With each beat of your heart, you can feel it sinking down into your chest, until the object is about halfway melded into your body. You pant as the shocks subside, the current settling into a dull humming that rings throughout your form.

“There, that was the hardest part! I’m sorry I didn’t give you a heads-up, but at least it’s over. Now, it’s all fun from here.”

You consider asking her what she was talking about, or what the hell she just did, but you decide against it, worried that she’ll hurt you again. Instead, you watch in trepidation as she draws her hand across the stone in your chest, her light touch making you shiver.

“Anon, are you ready for your reprogramming? You’ll be serving under Blue Diamond’s court, once we finish developing you.” As she speaks, Sadie runs a hand from your chest down to your crotch, tracing her fingers along your cock. As scared as you had felt at first, her low, husky voice and the tight restraints send a primal surge of arousal through your veins. You feel so hot and hard, you’ve never been so turned on in your life. The fire grows in your groin as Sadie begins to stroke your dick, a groan involuntarily leaving your lips.

“Mmm, you’ll be such a good little Pearl, won’t you? Nice and obedient.”

As she speaks, Sadie’s hand leaves your cock, leaving you feeling almost sore with want for her to come back. Instead, she reaches around the back of your chair, pulling what looks like a control panel out of a compartment. She boots up the system, her fingers deftly inputting data like a trained secretary. After a few moments of this, the chair shudders, and a mechanical arm whips out of a panel silently. She presses a button, and the tendril moves closer; you can see that there is some kind of long cup-looking thing at the end. The glass cylinder hovers above your midsection, then lowers itself onto the head of your cock. Sadie holds your shaft up straight so that the mechanism slowly glides down until it rests at the base. The interior of the container is a soft, almost rubbery material that glistens with lubrication. You have to bite your cheek to avoid gasping from how amazing it feels, especially after Sadie’s brief hand job moments ago.

Without any warning, the device clamps down around the base of your shaft, and your entire dick is stimulated, as if it’s being suckled on. Now, you can’t hold back your moan, the vocalization loud and deep. Sadie grins at you, seemingly pleased at your reaction. She taps on her interface, and the ministrations increase both in speed and intensity. Your finger curl up into a fist, the stroking and sucking sensation overtaking your senses. It feels so fucking good, and you don’t ever want it to end…

“Anon, I want you to listen to my directions,” Sadie whispers to you, slightly bent over your armrest so that her tits are almost popping out of her slutty top, “I want you to let go of your inhibitions, and let go of yourself. And I want you to cum, for your diamond. Go ahead, now. Do it.”

The lewd monologue sends you over the edge, your cock twitching as you spurt hard into the device. Your toes curl, and it feels like your soul is being sucked out through your dick. To your surprise, though, the stroker doesn’t stop; it keeps at its’ normal pace, which causes you to huff and whine as it continues going. You look at Sadie with pleading eyes, unable to articulate anything, but are only met with a bubbly giggle.

“You thought that we’d be done after only one orgasm? Oh, this is going to take a little bit more time; we need to reprogram you, and make you a suitable Pearl! That’s going to take a bit of time!”

You don’t believe her; you _can’t_ believe her. What was this all for? You could end this torturous part of the session if you just gave in, if you just let it-

Wait, what?

Were…you thinking that?

You want to escape. You want to get out of here, and forget this nonsense.

But…

You want to follow her orders. You want to be loyal and subservient. You…

Want to be a Pearl.

Sadie notices the confusion on your face, which is also probably thoroughly flushed and dripping in sweat, and turns a dial that increases the speed on the device even more.

You can’t think anymore. You just want to feel good. And somehow, you know that you’ll feel good if you just give in.

So you do.

You cum again, somehow harder than before.

Your jizz fills the container before being sucked out and away by a tube.

Your body spasms harshly against the restraints, the pain of your flesh digging into the unyielding material bringing a feeling of pleasure with it.

The machine continues to pump.

You want to give in, you don’t want to be a simple organic anymore, you want to serve a higher purpose.

You want to be a servant, a punching bag, a cocksleeve, anything. It’s all you want.

You want to be a Pearl.

The thought fills your mind, leaving room for little else. Occasionally, a fleeting image of your previous life flashes into existence, begging to be saved, to be released from this room. But then the picture fades almost instantaneously, and your arousal consumes you again, and again, and again.

Your chest burns with lust and gratification, growing stronger each time you inevitably cum. And it is inevitable, isn’t it? There’s no stopping this; not that you’d want to.

You _need_ to be a Pearl.

* * *

 

“Pearl Facet-3L6 Cabochon-9KC? Who do you serve?”

“I serve Blue Diamond.”

“Good. And what will you do for your Diamond?”

_“Anything.”_


End file.
